This proposal focuses on the understanding of core promoters. The most recent core promoter element identified, the motif ten element (MTE), is located downstream of the transcription start site. A preliminary study has found that transcription by the MTE requires a specific factor (or factors) that is not required for TATA-dependent transcription. These factors are likely to be novel basal transcription factors. This Research Proposal provides an outline for a systematic study of the MTE and its required factors. In addition, the initiation of a project involving the characterization of CpG islands as core promoters is proposed. Specifically, (1) to purify and characterize the factors that mediate MTE-dependent transcription, ones likely to be novel basal transcription factors; (2) investigate the interaction of TFIID with the MTE; (3) investigate the sequences within the CpG islands that have core promoter activity. Together, these studies will contribute to the understanding of core promoters and a fundamental cellular process- transcription activation. [unreadable] [unreadable]